Sun Wukong with Sun Wukong's Stats
Summary Sun Wukong is a Faunus from the Kingdom of Vacuo, who later moved to Mistral and made his first appearance in "The Stray." His weapon is a collapsible staff that separates into two pairs of nunchucks made of guns called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. In his first appearance, Sun is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard for the law - stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a detective's face, and stealing apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway." He is also a bit of a flirt towards Blake. In conversation, Sun is very laid-back and casual. He is also kind and patient, willing to listen to Blake's story and waiting for her to do so for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks." He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou," or who "use force to get whatever they want", such as the White Fang. Sun also seems to be willing to help others, regardless of whether he is asked or not, even if he barely knows them. This quality is further demonstrated when he readily volunteers to help Team RWBY with their investigation, despite both Blake and Ruby stating their opposition to his involvement. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Sun Wukong Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Faunus (Monkey), Huntsman in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Night Vision, Able to manipulate and use his Aura defensively (Enhance his natural durability), offensively (Enhanced his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Able to create light clones of himself with his Semblance, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Bojutsu, and Eskrima, Energy Projection (With Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang), Has a prehensile tail, Able to distinguish a disguised Faunus from a normal Human Attack Potency: Universe level+, likely Multiverse level Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+, likely Multiversal Durability: Universe level+, likely Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+, likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang (Bo Staff/Nunchucks/Lever Action Shotguns) Intelligence: Above Average (Sun is highly adept in martial arts, able to simultaneously fend off multiple opponents single-handedly without taking a hit and using his tail as an extra appendage during combat. He is also exceptionally skilled with his weapon, able to use its staff form for both offensive and defensive combat and using its "gun-chucks" form to keep a steady barrage of bullets on his opponent with at least one weapon at any given time without losing the ability to defend himself.) Weaknesses: Creating more than three clones with his semblance requires immense concentration and will strain his body, Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang: Sun Wukong's signature weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, are a collapsible bō staff that can transform into and a pair of lever-action shotguns which function as nunchaku. In its staff form, every hit triggers a small explosion and it is able to deflect projectiles and blasts while spun quickly in a defensive stance. Sun is also able to emit a shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. In its secondary "gun-chucks" form, he is able to fire shots at his enemies from both weapons simultaneously. It can be fired whilst being swung at an enemy, re-chambering with momentum while also being able to deflect attacks. * Semblance: Via Sun: Sun's Semblance is the ability to create light clones of himself. While similar to Blake's Semblance, the key difference is that rather than leaving clones behind to take the hit, his clones are able to fight for him. These clones can be either armed or unarmed, and are tangible enough to be physically interacted with and to physically interact with the opponent and the environment. His clones also have the ability to detonate on contact. Sun can comfortably manifest up to three clones, although he is capable of manifesting more, but this is very taxing on his body and requires intense concentration. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tier 2